SasoDei Month
by AkioKuro
Summary: Just a collection of one shots for SasoDei month. Beware of OOC and stuff like that. Chapters are not related to each other and I won't do one for ever single day. Disclaimer: I don't own...
1. Day 1 First Meeting

A blond blur raced down the halls as he desperately tried to escape the mob of fangirls. He suddenly turned a corner and managed to evade them. "Fucking *pant* lunatics," Deidara breathed out as he tried to catch his breath.

Sadly, this was becoming a new daily routine for the poor boy ever since he transferred to the school. Within a week, he had his own **Deidara Fan Club**. He tried talking to them politely that he wasn't looking for a relationship soon but for some God forsaken reason it just made them find him more attractive because of his _sweet_ and _polite_ attitude. Seeing as that made no progress, he threatened them by throwing hand made bombs at their feet to make them back off and frighten them, (never directly at them though, he didn't want to get arrested for murder.) But alas, the hormonal females found this new _bad boy_ attitude **much** more appealing.

Now usually guys would do anything to be in his position. If there was always a chick to fuck anytime he wants, who wouldn't? But Deidara was different than the other boys in his school. He personally found most girls as bitchy, little brats. It was disgusting how they showed off their bodies, showing no self-respect, and then complaining about why they get called whores. So it has come to the fact that he was gay. Now he was not a flaming homosexual, but one who hasn't told anyone and is what they call "a closet gay."

He stuck his head out to see if the hallway was free from the wave of raging hormones. Clear. With a sigh of relief he turned he and ran straight into another person. With a loud 'oomph', he opened his eyes and was about to apologize when his words got stuck in his throat. Under him was another teen, his age, with striking red hair and bold brown eyes. He suddenly wondered why he didn't recognize the boy, there was no way that he was a student here, (Deidara would definitely remember a guy as hot as the one underneath him) and so he most likely had just transferred here. A rich voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Um, are you just going to sit and stare at me? Because I honestly don't mind this position," the redheaded god said with a smirk on his perfect lips. Azure eyes widened and Deidara quickly scrambled off of the male and ended up with landing his ass on the floor next to him. The boy chuckled, amused by the blond's flushed face, "So what's your name Brat?"

Deidara's eye twitched at the name, "It's Deidara for your information, hm. And I am not a Brat!" The teen crossed his arms in annoyance and slightly pouted. Seeing him sulking, the redhead suddenly burst out laughing.

"Really now?" he said, wiping a tear from a corner of his eye. "Anyway, I'm Sasori. I just transferred from Sunakagure, nice to meet you, _Brat_." He smirked when Deidara's face flushed in either anger or embarrassment. Brown eyes studied the other, almost as if sizing him up. Sasori stood up and offered a hand to the blond who took it with slight hesitation and suddenly pulled Deidara towards his chest.

"What the fu-,"Deidara was suddenly cut off by a pair of soft lips wrapping around his own. His blue eyes widened and his body tensed at the sudden action, but as Sasori's lips danced gently on over his, he found himself pressing back. Relaxing, he let his eyes close and gripped the front of the taller male's shirt.

Their lips danced with each other for what seemed like eternity until the need of oxygen broke them apart. They pulled apart, slightly panting, and starred into the other's eyes, as if fascinated by the other's color of the iris. It took a moment for Deidara to realize what just happened. Once it registered in him mind, a deep crimson blush covered his tan cheeks. "What the hell was that!?"

Sasori simply shrugged his shoulders, acting like this was something they did on a daily bases, "I felt like kissing you. Did you not like it?" He tilted his head to the side, awaiting a response from the flustered boy, who was currently opening and closing his mouth, not able to find the right words. The redhead chuckled slightly, a smirk rising on his lips. He put a slender finger under Deidara's chin and spoke softly, "How about I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner. Let's say, Friday around 7 o'clock?

A small smile crept on Deidara's lips, "Yeah I'll like that, hm." Sasori grinned and held the smaller male's hand, leading them towards the cafeteria. The blond sighed and leant his head on the other's shoulder. _I think that I could get used to this._ And so the due walked into the lunch room sitting at a booth, just consent with each other's presence. All was peaceful until a hoard hormones came rushing towards the couple. They were just about to reach the two Sasori hatched a plan. He suddenly captured the other's lips in a passionate, forcing his tongue into Deidara's orifice, causing said teen to moan in pleasure. Their tongues dueled with one another, each trying to outdo the other.

After battling in Deidara's mouth for what seemed as an eternity, they pulled apart, a small string of saliva connecting the two. The string broke and hung on the blond's chin which Sasori gladly licked off. They turned towards the girls and noticed that many had nosebleeds and some had even fainted. Sasori glared at the remaining, conscious girls and spoke menacingly, "He. Is. Mine."

_Well then, that solved my problems. This is going to be fun, hm._


	2. Day 2 First Mission

**Akio Rambles: So here Sasori is taller than Deidara because this takes back to when Dei was forced into the Akatsuki.**

**Ages: Sasori (32) Deidara (16)**

**AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KISHIMOTO-SAN AND SAORI! (NOV 8) I'M SAD THAT NARUTO HAS ENDED (-cries-) BUT IT'S BEEN A GOOD 15 YEARS!**

* * *

><p>Day 2 First Mission<p>

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up…_Sasori resisted the urge of strangling the little menace that was named Deidara. It was bad enough that he was forced to be partners with the brat. He was honestly insulted when he was introduced to him. Sure, he was impressed that a brat like him could reach S-rank criminal at such a young age. Even more so that he had managed to catch the attention of Pein. But that still did not excuse the fact that he, Akasuna No Sasori, was to be paired up with him. He was not a babysitter dammit! But no, here he was traveling to the Land of This with the boy ranting on about how fucking weird he looked (he was currently inside Hiroku) and that he should either retire, get plastic surgery, or just hit the dust already. He was just about ready to snap.

"Damn, I hate this mission, un! I didn't even want to be in this fucking cult anyway and now I have to go all the way to Yugakure with _you_! Ugh, how much longer will this take anyway? Hey, are you even listening to me, un!? Don't you fucking ignore-"

"WILL YOU EVER SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GOD FORSAKEN BRAT?" yelled the puppeteer successfully cutting off the blond, "I would have killed you already if I wouldn't get any shit from Leader-sama for it…" All was silent and Sasori mentally gave a sigh of relief. But sadly for him, not all good things last.

"WHAT THE HELL, UN? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU AND NOW YOU'RE THREATENING TO FUCKING KILL ME? WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM, YOU FUCKING OLD BASTARD?"

Well, there goes Sasori's patience. Before the other could even register what was going on, the red head wrapped Deidara in Hiroku's tail and used chakra strings to halt his actions. Right as the teen was about to scream out all bloody Hell, the older male slapped on a seal over his mouth.

Quite pleased with himself, Sasori walked the rest of the way with a furious, (yet silent), male being dragged behind him. Finally, the duo reached the Yugakure gates and went in to search for an inn. After spotting one the puppeteer paid the terrified woman at the counter and dropped the boy on the hard, wooden floor.

Deidara sat up while rubbing his back, ripping off the accursed seal, pouting childishly and was about to rant complaints but settled with a short, "Old bastard, un," instead. The blond got up and walked to the bathroom, eager to wash away the dirt and grim from their traveling. He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow once he turned toward the shower, slightly surprised on the excellent condition and cleanliness of the bath considering how cheap and old the rest of the inn was. Quickly stripping him of his clothing he turned on the water to his liking and gave a sigh of relaxation as he felt the warm water caress his sore back and shoulders. After a few moments, he reached for the shampoo.

Sasori's POV

The redhead opened the hatch on Hiroku's back and allowed himself to stretch. _The brat will most likely be in there for a while so I guess I can relax for a bit._ Sasori walked towards the bed and slightly twitched his eyebrow when he saw that there was only _one_ bed. Shaking his head he lay on the bed and sighed in content. _I guess a little nap before the brat gets out wouldn't hurt…_

Deidara's POV

He turned off the shower and ringed his long, golden locks before stepping out to dry himself. The teenager looked at his reflection on the full body mirror with a thoughtful look. He didn't consider himself ugly but never thought of him as attractive or pretty. _I wonder if Sasori no Danna thinks I'm pretty…_Deidara felt a light blush creep onto his face. He wouldn't dare call his partner that to his face. Nobody knew about his little crush on the puppeteer and wanted to keep it that way. Of course it wasn't due to Sasori's looks - oh **hell** no, the face of the man was fucking hideous- but instead on the fact that he actually _acknowledges_ the boy. Even back when he lived in Iwagakure he had been an outsider.

He gave a sigh of sadness and rested his forehead the mirror. He didn't know why he always pestered Sasori; it was just instinct to him. _I bet he hates me…_He was brought back to reality when he felt something wet roll down his cheek. He was embarrassed that just the thought of something as trivial as that was enough to make him cry. _Why am I feeling like this? I feel so…vulnerable because of him. Bastard…_ Shaking his head of his thoughts, Deidara put on the clean clothing he brought inside the bathroom with him and opened the door.

Normal POV

Azure eyes widened. Some redhead was sleeping on his bed! He blinked at the man. "Who the fuck are you?!" he shouted and reached for his kunai pouch when the handsome man opened his eyes to reveal two large, muddy orbs.

"Why are you always so fucking loud, Brat?" said a smooth voice. Deidara froze as he heard the pet name. Blue eyes darted to the corner of the room to see 'Sasori' with a hatch open from his back. He realized that it was just a puppet. It didn't take long for the bomber to put two and two together. With a gulp, Deidara faced the redhead on the bed.

"S-Sasori, is that y-you?" he whispered. An eye roll and nod confirmed it. The blond eyed the man before him. He had short, messy crimson hair (almost a blood red); fair skin with no visible flaws; deep, brown eyes where outlined by long dark lashes and ironically enough, looked kind and inviting rather than cold and menacing.

Taking a deep sigh, Sasori decided that he should explain everything before the boy started blabbering out useless questions and nonsense. "Yes, it is me. That puppet in the corner of the room is Hiroku; one of my most prized puppets. And before you start commenting on my age, I am indeed 32. I turned my body into art for eternity." Muddy, brown eyes narrowed in annoyance, "And can you shut your mouth already? You look like a damn fish, Brat."

Deidara's face flushed and quickly shut his mouth. He was speechless. _So this is Sasori…Damn he is sexy!_ The pyromaniac's inner fangirl, I mean fan_boy_, was close to being let loose. His heart started to pick up pace and he felt his face burning up. It was pathetic in his mind; how he is acting like a school girl who ran into her crush in an empty hallway. The bomber began to nervously shift his weight from one foot to the other, unsure of what to say. If he can even speak, that is.

The Puppet Master smirked as he noticed the blond's inner conflict. He had to admit that the boy was very attractive; flawless as if sculpted from the finest materials known to man. Sasori also quite enjoyed the bomber's personality and his ability to brighten up the once silent Akatsuki base with his explosive personality (quite literally) although his pride would never let him to admit it out loud. _This could be fun._

Sasori stood and slowly, almost teasingly, made his way towards Deidara, enjoying the way his blush deepened with every step. Soon his face was but a mere few inches from the others and stared into the azure eyes of the Iwa-nin. "Is something the matter _Dei-da-ra_?" he asked in a gentle voice as he tucked the blond bangs behind his ears, reveling that hidden diamond. The boy shivered at the touch, mesmerized by the taller man's bedroom eyes, nearly moaning as he heard his name being said with a voice filled with lust and breathing in the other's fresh breath.

"D-danna~" the boy said in a soft voice, not realizing his mistake until Sasori slightly backed away from him. His blue eyes widened with fear and embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, un! I didn't- mmph!" Once again he was cut off mid sentence as he felt a pair of soft lips meeting his own. Deidara let his eyes flutter shut as he responded to the kiss, their lips softly caressing the others. When they pulled apart Deidara noticed that his arms wrapped around the Sasori's neck subconsciously while said male had his own around the boys slim waist.

"So I'm 'Danna', huh? I like it~" the redhead purred as he sent butterfly kisses down the younger male's neck, nipping softly at the other's collarbone. Deidara blushed in embarrassment but couldn't help it as a smile formed on his face. Both Akatsuki members that the same thing…

_This partnership can definitely work out._

* * *

><p>Um, review? ._.<p> 


End file.
